This invention relates to an apparatus and method for warning against lightning.
Many industrial situations and processes are susceptible to catastrophic damage in the event of direct lightning strikes typically, explosive factories and certain mining operations, or the handling and storage of flammable fuels or ammunitions. In such situations there is often a need to suspend vulnerable operations or processes while a thunderstorm is in the immediate vicinity. In order to optimise safety and to minimise the disruption of whatever process is involved, a warning system capable of providing reliable notice of an imminent hazard is therefore required. It is, however, essential that spurious or unnecessarily prolonged alarms be avoided.